


Breathe Out So I Can Breathe You In

by something_from_nothing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Destiel - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Teen Romance, Young Castiel/Young Dean Winchester, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/something_from_nothing/pseuds/something_from_nothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight with John, Dean locks himself in his room. Sam calls the one person who Dean will listen to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Out So I Can Breathe You In

Led Zeppelin was blaring from the speakers in Dean’s room. The door was locked and the sound of Sam’s pounding was beginning to fade. This was becoming an all too familiar scene: John, the boy’s father, would come home around 3 in the afternoon roaring drunk and he would find something to fight about. It would end with John either leaving in a huff to get more booze or he would pass out on the couch. Almost every time Dean would lock himself in his room with blood dripping from one or more orifices and a welt on the side of his face. A few times he ended up at the emergency room with fractured knuckles and one or two broken ribs.  
Sam was always left unscathed. With the exception of a few times when he tried to jump in on the fight to break it up and walked away with a bloody nose. But he knew no matter how many times he yelled or pounded on the door that Dean wouldn’t open it for him. There was only one person who he would open the door for at a time like this, only one person who he would talk to about his problems. Sam walked to the living room and rolled his passed out father onto his stomach so he could fish his cell phone out of his back pocket. He dialed the numbers carefully as he walked toward the front door.

“Hey, it’s Sam...Yeah, Dean got into a fight with Dad again and he won’t come out of his room. I just want to make sure he’s okay. Will you come over?...Okay great, thank you so much.... See you in a bit”

Sam hung up the phone and placed it on the counter, he continued to wait by the front door so he could answer it as soon as their guest arrived--he didn’t want to wake John up and risk another fight, although it would be pretty much impossible to wake him up if “When the Levee Breaks” on full blast didn’t even phase him. After a short fifteen minutes there was a light tapping at the door. Sam opened it quietly and pulled the slim boy through the door. He had a slight glimmer of sweat on his forehead, like he’d ran over as soon as he got the call.

“Hey, Cas. Thanks again for coming, it means a lot to me,” Sam said.

“No problem, Sam. He’s my best friend, I’m always here to help,” Cas rested his hand on Sam’s shoulder and walked carefully passed him. He rapped gently on the door, hoping to get Dean’s attention, but to no avail. Cas turned to look at Sam and shrugged.

“I’ll be back,” Cas said.

Cas exited out the front door from which he came and began to walk around the side of the small house. The entire house was vibrating from the loud music, it was a wonder how it didn’t all collapse under the bass. Cas opened the back gate and entered the backyard that was nothing but dirt and patchy dried up grass. He pushed one of the trash cans underneath Dean’s window and carefully stepped on top of it. He raised the window and hoisted himself inside, rolling onto the soft carpet.

Dean was sitting on the floor next to the speakers, his eyes were puffy and red. His knuckles were swollen and black and blue, dusted lightly with drywall. The wall looked a lot less phased by the assault, but Dean still managed to put a decent sized hole in it. Without standing, Cas slowly inched over to Dean. He set one hand on top of his knee and the other on his cheek. Almost immediately Dean started to bawl all over again. Cas moved his hand from his cheek to the back of his head and pulled Dean into his chest. The two stood together, Cas supporting Dean’s weight, and he set him down on the bed. He lowered the volume on the stereo.

“Where’s that bottle of Jack we snagged from your Dad last week?” Cas asked.

Dean pointed to the dresser with his non-crippled hand. 

Cas went to the dresser and felt around the top drawer. He dragged the bottle out and tossed the cap on Dean’s desk. He pulled a black and white handkerchief from his back pocket and dampened it with the harsh liquid and dabbed it on Dean’s wounds. He winced at the sting but soon settled with the feeling. As Cas was cleaning the dried blood from Dean’s forehead he reached up and wrapped his fingers around Cas’ thin wrist. Cas stopped and looked into Dean’s eyes; they were filled with pain and love at the same time. Cas raised Dean’s chin and gently pressed their lips together. 

Dean pulled away slowly, “Does Sammy know?”

“I don’t think so, but somehow I don’t think he would mind too much,” Cas smirked. 

Dean looked down at the floor before laying back on his bed and rolling onto his side. Cas slowly made his way to the other side of the twin sized bed and laid down beside Dean, placing his left arm beneath his neck and his right arm around his chest. He planted soft kisses on the back of Dean’s neck, hoping to heal the cuts and bruises with gentle touches. Dean clenched his eyes shut, trying to piece things together. It was hard, he’d been growing up with this bullshit--it was getting old, of course, but at the same time he was used to it, he expected it. Feeling love for anyone was hard because he had never experienced that feeling for anyone but his brother.

Cas intertwined his fingers with Dean’s and continued to place kisses along his neck and shoulder.

“I love you, Cas. Thank you for being here with me,” Dean said, tilting his head back and kissing Cas lightly on the lips.

“I love you too, Dean. You don’t have to thank me for being here. I would do anything for you.”

Dean was quiet for a moment before rolling over to face Cas.

“Will you go away with me?” Dean asked, another tear welling up in his eye.

Cas took a moment before answering, he wouldn’t really be leaving much behind. He lived on his own, and Sam and Dean were the only people he cared about. 

He kissed Dean again, “Of course. You, me, and Sam. We’ll all get out of here. Anywhere you wanna go.”

Dean pressed his face into Cas’ chest and gave himself a moment to cry. They were tears of pure relief. He knew Cas might change his mind but in that moment it was real. Dean had a real chance to get away from there, and Sam had a chance at a real life as well. He didn’t want to think about the possibility of it not happening. He just wanted to focus on the possibility of it all.

“Tomorrow,” Cas said, “We’ll leave in the morning when your dad goes to work.”

Dean squeezed Cas tightly. They closed their eyes and let themselves fall asleep in each other’s arms, both with smiles on their faces. The following morning would be a new beginning for all three of them. Sam wouldn’t have to witness his father treating Dean like a punching bag and Dean would be able to experience real love for the first time without hiding it. He could be as open and free as he’d ever hoped. 

As long as he had that dream, he had something to live for.


End file.
